KIRA KIRA Hologram
is the second ending of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It is sung by Wa-Suta. The full version was released on October 31st, 2018. Performers Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Kimi ga kono chikyū ni ikiru imi ga Nandaka shitte iru ndesu ka? Are da kore da sono kotae wa Kamisama mo shiranai kamo Shippai wa jitsu wa Lucky de Sore wo kurikaesanai seikō Tada no gūzen datte koto Watashi kizuichatta yo Neiru bokkusu aketa mitai Minna sorezore chigau karā Suki ya kirai no nakami wa Jibun jisho hirakō (KiraKira) Watashi no channeru dakara Kimi dake no channeru dakara Tsumiki kuzureta tte Nando mo yattemiyō! Kiratto chansu Kimi no yume wa nani?? Sōda yo zenbu zenbu ga seikai! "Mada wakannai" mo hanamaru Jinsei wa daisuki wo atsumete kumo no Smile korekushon Hora ne, kimi no kangaekata hitotsu de Kira Kira horoguramu |-| Kanji= きみがこの地球に生きる意味が なんだか知っているんですか？ アレだ コレだ その答えは 神様も知らないかも 失敗は実はLuckyで それを繰り返さない成功 ただの偶然だってこと わたし気付いちゃったよ ネイルボックス開けたみたい みんなそれぞれ違うカラー スキやキライの中身は じぶん辞書開こう (KiraKira) わたしのチャンネルだから きみだけのチャンネルだから 積み木崩れたって 何度もやってみよう！ キラッとチャンス きみの夢はなに？？ そうだよ ぜんぶぜんぶが正解！ 「まだわかんない」もハナマル 人生は大好きを集めてくもの Smileコレクション ほらね、きみの考え方ひとつで Kira Kira ホログラム |-| English= Do you know the reasoning behind Why you're here on this Earth? Through doing this and that, the answer is That god himself doesn't even know Failure is actually a success If not repeated, making you Lucky And then I realised Maybe that's just a coincidence Wanting to open the nail box To see everyone's different colors These contents I like and dislike Make up my own personal dictionary (sparkling) Because it's my channel Because it's your channel Let's keep trying to Rebuild everything from the top! Sparkling chance What is your dream?? That's right, everything is correct! "I still don't get this", or this flower circle too Life is gathering a great love Within this Smile collection Look, your individual way of thinking is a Sparkling hologram Full Version Romaji= Kimi ga kono chikyū ni ikiru imi ga Nandaka shitte iru ndesu ka? Are da kore da sono kotae wa Kamisama mo shiranai kamo Shippai wa jitsu wa Lucky de Sore wo kurikaesanai seikō Tada no gūzen datte koto Watashi kidzuichatta yo Neiru bokkusu aketa mitai Min'na sorezore chigau karā Suki ya kirai no nakami wa Jibun jisho hirakō (KiraKira) Watashi no channeru dakara Kimi dake no channeru dakara Tsumiki kuzure tatte Nando mo yattemiyō! Kiratto chansu Kimi no yume wa nani?? Sōda yo zenbu zenbu ga seikai! "Mada wakannai" mo hanamaru Jinsei wa daisuki wo atsumeteku mono Smile korekushon Hora ne, kimi no kangaekata hitotsu de KIRA KIRA horoguramu Kimi ga kono chikyū ni ikiru imi wo Itsu nara rikai ga dekimasu ka? Sore wa tabun jibun no michi no Sotsugyō shiki no ato kana? Kotae awase hayaku shitakute Dakedo kekka ronde shikanai shi Tabun hateshinai tabi e Ima hashitteru ndane Ameagari no zassōtachi Kaze ni yurete kagayaiteru Tatoe baka ni sareta to shite mo Shinji nuichaeba (PikaPika) Tsudzuketa hito shika kanjirenai Nanairo niji yoyū ni koeru Zekkei supotto kanarazu soko ni aru! Kiratto chansu Kimi no gōru wa doko? Sōda yo zenbu zenbu ga seikai! "Mada wakannai" mo hanamaru Hito kara mitara kudaranai koto demo Jibun no mune ni Toikakereba, hora utsutta basho ga KIRA KIRA horoguramu Sukina koto wa mujōken de KIRA KIRA LALA hikatteru Kimi no kokoro no horoguramu Sunao ni mitsumete ikou Kiratto chansu Kimi no yume wa nani?? Sōda yo zenbu zenbu ga seikai! "Mada wakannai" mo hanamaru Jinsei wa daisuki wo atsumeteku mono Smile korekushon Hora ne, kimi no kangaekata hitotsu de KIRA KIRA horoguramu |-| Kanji= きみがこの地球に生きる意味が なんだか知っているんですか？ アレだ　コレだ　その答えは 神様も知らないかも 失敗は実はLuckyで それを繰り返さない成功 ただの偶然だってこと わたし気付いちゃったよ ネイルボックス開けたみたい みんなそれぞれ違うカラー スキやキライの中身は じぶん辞書開こう　(KiraKira) わたしのチャンネルだから きみだけのチャンネルだから 積み木崩れたって 何度もやってみよう！ キラッとチャンス きみの夢はなに？？ そうだよ　ぜんぶぜんぶが正解！ 「まだわかんない」もハナマル 人生は大好きを集めてくもの Smile コレクション ほらね、きみの考え方ひとつで KIRA KIRA ホログラム 君がこの地球に生きる意味を いつなら　理解ができますか？ それは　多分　じぶんの道の 卒業式の後かな？ 答え合わせ早くしたくて だけど結果論でしかないし 多分　果てしない旅へ 今走ってるんだね 雨上がりの雑草たち 風に揺れて輝いてる 例えバカにされたとしても 信じぬいちゃえば　(PikaPika) 続けた人しか感じれない 7色虹余裕に越える 絶景スポット　必ずそこにある！ キラッとチャンス きみのゴールはどこ？ そうだよ　ぜんぶぜんぶが正解！ 「まだわかんない」もハナマル 人から見たらくだらない事でも 自分の心(むね)に 問いかければ、ほら映った場所が KIRA KIRA ホログラム 好きな事は無条件で KIRA KIRA LALA　光ってる きみのココロのホログラム 素直に見つめていこう キラッとチャンス きみの夢はなに？？ そうだよ　ぜんぶぜんぶが正解！ 「まだわかんない」もハナマル 人生は大好きを集めてくもの Smile コレクション ほらね、きみの考え方ひとつで KIRA KIRA ホログラム |-| English= Audio Gallery See KIRA KIRA Hologram/Image Gallery and KIRA KIRA Hologram/Video Gallery Trivia Category:Music Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Songs by Wa-suta Category:Season 1